Newsies scary time story hour
by Gears
Summary: what happens when some of our boys go into a broken down building to escape the rain? Read to find out.


__

Discalimer- I do not own newsies dammit…..and well I don't own anything in this story except the plot……I make no money so sueing me is pointless..thank you nad have a good day.

Tital- scary newsies stort time hour….or whatever it says on ff net link thingy.

Rating- pg

Author- Gears

Hello and welcome to The Scary Newsie Story hour! Dum! Dum! Dum! Tonight we bring you a twisted tale of newsies confronted with their worst fears. I, Gears will be your host for the evening as we take a look at this frightening ( Yeah right!) tale of pure fear! Newsie style! I warn you now, if you are or have any of the following : 

Heart problems

Pregnant

Respitory problems

Brain aneurisms

A fan of Snoddy, Spot, or Bumlets.

Are highly sensitive

Own a computer

Have hair

Five fingers

Or just not in the mood to read something that makes no sense at all.

Then you should not continue on past this point. You have been warned . Now, On with the story. Gears walks over and sits down in a big comphortable chair, picks up a very big elaborate remote control and turns on the Big screen TV.

" Go to the Bronx he says !We'll be back before it rains he says! I will never listen to you again!" Cried a raven haired girl as she trudged through the down pour.

" Shut up Enchanted it aint me fault!" Said the mousy brown haired boy next to her.

" Yes it is!" Another girl spoke up.

" You shut up too Luna I don't need dis!" The boy cried once again this time with a little more edge and a hint of annoyance.

" Don't tell her to shut up Spot! You just don't wanna admit that you are the reason were here to begin with!" An older boy with dark brown hair and piercing gray eyes said looking in his direction.

" Ya wanna start something right here?" Spot shouted turning around to face the other boy

" And what if I do?" The boy shot back

Spot didn't say anything after that. He lunged at the boy his hands curled into fists ready to strike, he would have made it to, except he was being held back by two other boys.

" Spot back off!" One boy yelled 

" Bumlets is right it aint worth it. Besides if one of ya dies Jack will kill us." The other replied. 

" Ummm hey guys…..guys?…..Guys! STOP IT!" A girl with brown hair and green eyes shouted over the fighting boys and the pouring rain.

At this everyone stopped and stared, No one had ever heard Cricket yell like that before, except for Snoddy….but that was to be expected since they were going together.

Another girl stepped forward and spoke up. "Crickets right, jus forget it ok?"

Spot just sighed in defeat and said in a low voice " Snoddy, Bumlets let me go aint gonna do nothing.." 

Snoddy nodded at Bumlets and the both let go of Spots arms roughly at the same time and then retreated back to their respectable girlfriends.

" We need a place to stay fer tonight, If we try to git back to Manhattan tonight den we'se gonna end up sick an I don't know about you bums but I cant afford to be seein a doctor Ise barely makin it as is." Luna said as she scanned the street for a building, warehouse, any building that they could stay in.

" I hear ya." Laughter said from Bumlets side.

" There's a place over there." Enchanted said pointing to a building just barely visible through the pouring rain.

All group moved toward the building and stopped short just outside an old decrepit sign. In the dim glow of the lamp light They could barely make out the words.

"Manhattan Newsgirls Lodging House." Peter read aloud shrugging slightly as he did so.

" Oh no! I aint goin in there!" Cricket said pointing to the old broken down building before them. 

Laughter just rolled her eyes and heaved a long sigh "And why not?"

" Because." Cricket said shivering "Its haunted in there!"

Spot just shook his head " I don't care, it's a sheltered place and sides there aint no such thing as ghosts."

" I wont go!" Cricket cried folding her arms across her chest and planting her feet firmly in their place.

Enchanted just sighed and then looked right at Cricket and smirked. " Fine you wont come in willingly then, I guess you'll come in unwillingly." She looked at Snoddy " Would you do the honors?"

Snoddy smiled evilly and quickly scooped Cricket up and threw her over his shoulder. 

" Hey! Put me down!"

Crickets cries went unheard as Snoddy walked through the door of the building. As soon as everyone was completely in the building and the door was shut, Snoddy put Cricket down.

" See it aint dat bad in here." Bumlets said putting his arm around Laughter.

"You don't know what happened here!" Cricket said her eyes wide.

" Yeah?" Spot laughed as he weaseled his way around to the corner Enchanted had sat down in. " Why don't ya tell us ? I could use a good story."

Cricket sat down beside Snoddy on the floor and waited for everyone else to find a seat.

" Fine, about three yeahs ago dey opened dis lodgin house to keep da goil newsies off da streets an out of da refuge. It was doin good to, fer about three months. Dats when Newsgiols started disappearin. Some of em said dat dey saw dis guy walkin around ouside da lodgin house at night. Real scary kind of guy, he was wearin a duster an big hat. We'll after about a week more goils would disappear. It really scared da others so dey didn't go to sleep one night….dere was about six of em. Da next morning dey was all found dead, all of ems throats was cut. Evah since den anyone whos come in here has seen something that scared them so bad that they never talk about it…They closed da lodgin house after dat, its been empty eveah since." 

There was silence for a few moments before Spot broke it with snort. " Yeah? If it was so horrible den why haven't I hoird of it? It would have been all ovah da papes."

Cricket sighed " Dey went to da bulls with da complaints about da guy outside da lodgin house, but dey didn't do nothing bout it, cause they was just newsies. You think they want the papes to know dey wasn't doing their job and jus let a murderer run around?"

" How do they know da guy murdered them?" Peter asked leaning forward eager to hear how she would explain that one.

Cricket shivered and leaned in on Snoddy for warmth.

" Cause they found a big hat in da room by all of da bodies."

"Next thing ya know she's gonna be telling us dat da guy lurks around da lodgin house waitin fer kids to come in out of da rain so he kin kill them!" Spot laughed looking at everyone else.

" Y'know what I don't care if ya don't belive me! Cricket said standing up "But I don't gotta stick around down here to listen to ya tease me about it!" 

Having said that Cricket started to quickly make her way up the stairs.

"Hey What about the ghosts or the psycho?" Spot yelled up behind her highly amused.

"I'll take me chances with the ghosts and psycho!" Cricket shouted down from the stairs.

As soon as Cricket was out of sight Enchanted elbowed Spot hard in the side. 

" Jerk! Now we gotta go up after her!"

Spot just looked smug and sat back. " Look she's way to scared she'll come back down again."

Enchanted just glared at him " Yeah well if she don't your goin up after her and yer apologizing."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ upstairs ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cricket slowly walked down the hall, she was beginning to wish she hadn't come up there to begin with, hell she was beginning to wish that they had never seen the house to begin with. One of the floorboards cracked underneath he feet causing her to jump several feet off the ground.

" Ok time to go back down stairs." She said quickly. She quickly turned around and bumped into something sending her to the floor.

" What the heck was that?" Cricket mumbled as she looked up. In front of her stood a woman about 5'4 with blond hair and a really , really short blue dress. She was smoking a cigarette and tapping her foot. She looked down at Cricket and examined her for a second before saying, " Hey dis here's me place of business go find yer own!"

Cricket eyes widened and she began trying to back up. " wh--wh---whore! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" 

With that Cricket jumped up and started running in the opposite direction.

The woman just looked after Cricket disgusted " I aint no whore! Ise a working girl"

Cricket stopped running for a moment and turned to see if the whore had followed her, The whore stood in the exact spot Cricket left her and after a few minutes disappeared as if she was never there.

By this time saying that Cricket was scared would have been an understatement. She was downright terrified. Unable to believe her eyes Cricket began slowly backing up and soon found herself in a bunkroom. Cricket looked around the room cautiously, there where rows after rows of bunk beds. All of the metal was rusting and the mattress's had holes in them so big Cricket could put her head through them if she wanted to. But what really caught Crickets attention was the doorway there was some sort of thread all around it. She couldn't see it very well in the dark of the room, so she moved closer to examine it.

"Spider webs?" Cricket said " Why are dey all broken up like dis?"

Then Cricket put two and two together. Her face went as white as a sheet as she started to feel something crawling around on the back of her neck. 

"Oh no.no.no.no.no." Cricket squeaked as she backed farther into the bunkroom. Cricket was petrified, she kept trying to convince herself there where no spiders on her. That is that's what she thought until looked down at her arms and saw five big hairy spiders. Cricket didn't waste anytime I letting out a blood curdling scream that could wake the dead and Maybe it did.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Holy shit ! Cricket! I'm going after her!" Snoddy said as he jumped to his feet.

" Why?" Spot asked folding his arms across his chest.

" Did ya not hear dat scream?! Da poor girls probably scared to death!" Laughter said getting up.

" Yeah an your da reason she's dat scared Spot so yer goin up there to." Enchanted said pulling Spot to his feet.

" Yeah whatever I'll go up and I'm gonna prove there aint nothing to be scared of!" Spot said trudging to the stairs ahead of Snoddy. 

"Hey Spot." Peter called as the two boys made their way up the stairs

"What?!" Spot asked stopping.

" Remember Big Boys don't scream." 

"Is dat an insult? yer makin fun of me height arnt ya?!" Spot growled as he began to go back down the stairs. Snoddy grabbed his arm and looked him square in the eye.

" First Cricket den youse kin kill each odder." 

With this both boys started back up the stairs in search of Cricket.

Spot and Snoddy stood at the top of the stairs Looking around at the peeling wall paper and leaking ceiling.

"Lovely" Spot mumbled.

"Yeah real fixer upper." Snoddy replied closely examining the wall paper. It was pink with jockeys riding race horses.

Snoddy visibly shuddered he hated Jockey they scared him to no end.

"What? You afraid of horse wallpaper?" Spot snorted from behind Snoddy.

"N…n…No! ….just the jockeys.." Snoddy said just above a whisper.

Spot burst into laughter. "Yer afraid of the midgets dat ride da horses?! Hahahaha wait til da others hear bout dis!"

" Their freakishly short!" Snoddy argued.

Spot laughed some more. Snoddy had just about had it he stood in his place and glared hard at Spot until he stopped laughing.

"I think we should split up. You kin go dat way an I'll go dis way. We kin find her faster." Snoddy pointed just passed Spots left shoulder down the hall. Spot looked back and then at Snoddy and put on his trademark smirk.

"Fine we meet here in five more minutes Oh an beware da killah Jockeys."

"Shut Up!:" Snoddy Growled as he made is way down the right hallway.

Spot just shrugged and Laughed as he started strutting down the hallway. Spot passed a Full length mirror and then backtracked and stopped in front of it to admire himself.

"FAKER!"

"What? Who said dat?" Spot asked looking around to find the idiot who dared endanger their own health by calling him a fake.

"Me or rather you.." 

Spot looked around and then his eyes rested on the mirror. It was his reflection, but it wasn't mimicking him like it was supposed to, instead it leaned against the wall arms folded in front of his chest he smirked at Spot. Making Spot suddenly very nervous.

"What's da matter Spotty boy feeling a bit scared?"

"No!"

The reflection smirked and shook his head an evil look in its eye. 

"They are gonna find out one day you know?"

"No their not!" Spot started to fiddle around with his cane nervously studying the image.

" Yes they are they are all going to find out just what an insecure little boy you really are and leave you!"

Spots face paled. " No they wont I wont let em find out!"

"Oh Spot they are. Then you'll be kicked out of Brooklyn and hell Enchanted wouldn't want to be yer goil no more and Jack well… really spot who wants to be seen associating with a pathetic scared little boy?"

Spot put his hands over his ears and backed into a corner 

" I AINT LISTENING TO YA!" he shouted at the glass.

His reflection just smiled slightly and started to step out side the mirror reaching for Spot.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Spot went screaming down the hallway toward the stairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Snoddy looked around the room at the end of the hallway. It seemed to be a storage space of some sort. There were old boxes and sewing busts covered in white sheets. And again the ever creepy Jockey wallpaper. Suddenly there was a creaking sound coming from behind him. Snoddy spun around to locate the source of the noise. Snoddys face suddenly drained of color once he laid eyes upon the source of the creaking. What he saw was two jockeys dressed in matching blue uniforms standing side by side.

" Red Rum! Red Rum!" They chanted evilly.

Snoddy didn't need anymore than that, before you knew it he was running down the hall like a bat out of hell.

Right in front of the stairs is when Spot and Snoddy met each other at roughly the same time. You know they where to busy running away from whatever it was they were scared of to notice the other running toward him until they ran smack into each other. They quickly picked themselves up off the ground and started to run back down the stairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* Gears stands up and grins evily* Oh what do ya know another bathroom break! Oh do try to be back and more pleasant next time! * Looks at listees who are silently snickering and saying something about red rum.* What you couldn't possibly expect me to write something this lame and not rip off another movie or two in the process. Yes I know its only one rip off so far but there's still more of this left to go so………Go. Now . Use the bathroom eat and be back here soon. * Walks out of room and leaves the audience to their own business.*

* a week and a half later.*

Gears walks back into the library-ish room and looks at all the aundeince present. "Ahhh the numbers dwindled again I see. Apparently its all the Spot lovers. They don't like it when we make their baby look like an insecure scared little boy." Looks out and see's Enchanted. 

"Oh wait there is another Spot lover after all. Hmmmm Oh yes on with the story." Gears sits down in her chair and looks at the other listee's Okay heres a quick recap of last installments events. Snoddy and Spot Bravely * giggle* ahem Bravely……awww hell who am I kidding? They went upstairs, Spot was scared everyone was gonna find out he was insecure, and Snoddy freaked out over midgets that ride horses. They are now heading downstairs. Who will be next to go upstairs?" . Scary suspenseful music turns on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Enchanted looked up as Spot and Snoddy came running down the stairs. She rolled her eyes and stood up as spot came toward her.

" Where is she?" Enchanted asked glaring at Spot.

"Don't know, Don't care and before ya ask I aint goin back up there!" Spot said sitting down.

Everybody else in the room turned to Snoddy who shook his head and backed into a corner.

"Hey, I love Cricket an all I do, but I cant go up there, the jockeys will get me!"

Bumlets just looked at Laughter who looked like someone dropped her in the middle of the rainforest and told her to try to find her way back to New York. 

"Hes afraid of jockeys." Bumlets said, Laughter stiffled a giggle and nodded.

" Oh fer crying out loud." Peter said getting up. "I'll go up there an get her."

"Thank you!" Enchanted sighed.

"Yer going with him." Spot said.

"What?"

"Yer going with him." Spot repeated.

Enchanted, not about to look like a chicken by telling him she wouldn't said. "fine, I will. Peter shall we?"

"Yup, lets go." Peter said as they made their way up the stairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Enchanted and Peter reached the top of the stairs and began search for Cricket.

"Lets go left first." Peter said as he and Enchanted began making their way down the left hallway. 

"What was that?" Enchanted asked turning around. Looking back and forth down the other end of the hallway.

" What was what?" Peter asked looking down the hallway and then at Enchanted.

"I thought I saw someone following us." Enchanted said stepping back a step.

Peter sighed and looked down the hall noticing someone moving in the shadows. 

"Spot! Dammit git back downstairs ya aint scarin us! C'mon Enchanted Just ignore him he'll go back downstairs when he gets bored" Peter said turning around.

Enchanted turned and looked down the hallway once more and shivered, nothing freaked her out more than creepy guys following teenagers around laughing manically. They continued down the hall until they reached the old bunkroom at the end. Enchanted looked around at the rusted bunk beds and the holy mattress'. Peter on the other hand had already started to slowly make his way toward the far end of the bunkroom.

"Do ya hear dat?" He asked as he slowed to a stop, as if to listen.

"N….No! I don't. Stop trying to scare me. It wont work!" Enchanted said folding her arms across her chest as she went to stand by him.

" Nah! I think I hear someone over dere, It sounds like a goil."

Enchanted tilted her head to the side relaxing some. " Where do ya think its comin from?"

Peter pointed to the Closet ,ten feet off.

"Well what are we waiting fer, lets git Cricket an git back downstairs." Enchanted sighed as she began to approach the closet.

Suddenly the door to the room slammed shut with an eerie creak. Enchanted and Peter spun around just 5 feet away from the closet. 

"S….Say dat was just da wind." Enchanted pleaded as she stared at the door.

"Dat was just da wind."

"Peter yer voice sounds like hell, ya comin down with somthin or what?"

Peter didn't respond instead he just stared at something in the far corner of the room and tapped hurriedly on Enchanted's shoulder.

Enchanted rolled her eyes. " Gaw Peter all ya gotta do is answer me, not bruise me shoulder up."

"T--T--Tur--Turn around!" Peter spit out his voice laced with fear.

"Oh fer da love of……what do ya want?" Enchanted griped as she turned around. "Oh dat…"

In the corner stood a figure in a long black Duster with a Long Floppy Hat covering his facial features, in his hand he held a big fisherman's hook. Enchanted and Peter didn't stick around long enough to make small talk, before you could say 'hoity toity' the two of them where back at the door, trying desperately to get out.

"Let us out!" Enchanted cried as she nearly pulled the door off of its hinges.

"I want my Mommy!!!!!!!!" Peter shouted in fear as he tried to pull on the door handle.

Enchanted just looked down Fear written all over her face and said "Where newsies we don't got mommy's!"

Peter just stopped for a moment "Oh yeah" Peter then Glanced up the door and what he saw made his face go as white as a sheet.

He grabbed the back of Enchanted's shirt and pulled her back off the door far enough so she could see. Her face paled as well and she looked as if she where about to throw up. The Door was bleeding, not only was it bleeding but it was bleeding words. It read 'I know what you did last winter.'

" No..No one knows what happened except fer me, you, Spot an Luna." Enchanted said as she read the words over again.

"An deys all downstairs…" Peter whispered looking terrified.

"How do ya know da guy in da duster aint spot." Enchanted asked hopefull that the answer was something along the lines of 'It is Spot.' and then she could soak his ass fer scarin her like that.

Peter merely shook his head. "Nah it aint spot, dat guys to tall."

Again a raspy voice come from nowhere and everywhere at once and says " I know what you did last winter!" 

They could feel the hot breath on the back of their necks, five seconds later they plowed through the door barreling for the stairs screaming like bunch of little nancy school girls.

Enchanted and Peter bounded down the stairs trying to push each other out of the way in an attempt not to be in back. Snoddy Looked up at them and raised an eyebrow.

"Where's Cricket?"

"Forget her she's as good as dead!" Peter cried grabbing Luna by the arm and started to drag her out the door.

Luna firmly dug her feet into the ground efficiently stopping Peter from dragging her out the aforementioned door. 

"We are not leaving without Cricket!"

Peter just looked at her desperately and whispered "But they know what we did last winter!"

Luna just looked at him skeptically.

"What did you do last winter?" Laughter asked from the corner she and Bumlets were curled up in.

"Nothing." Spot said quickly as he jumped up from his seat.

"AWW C'mon tell us. Or we tell everyone else when we get back you have something to hide and someone will have it out of you in a week or less." Bumlets said with a smirk.

Spot glared at him. "No."

Enchanted couldn't take it. "Spot shut up, He's right 'sides they wont tell so shut up." Enchanted stopped for a moment before beginning to relate the tale to the others. "Last winter Me, Petah, Luna, and Spot got drunk we stole a carriage dat was sitting outside da bar we was at. We was drivin down by da docks an Spot!" Enchanted glared at spot as she said his name. Decided we wasn't goin fast enough, so he makes da horses go faster an before we know it dis guy, he jumps out inta the middle of the road from like nowhere! We tried at slow down but he got hit. we stopped and got out. He wasn't movin' so we got Petah to go see if he's dead. Petah said he was so we started panakin, den spot got dis brilliant idea to git rid of da body by dumpin him off da pier." Enchanted paused.

Laughter looked on wide eyed. "What did ya do with it?"

Enchanted sighed and plopped down in the chair. "We listened to the genius over there." She indicated Spot as she spoke. "and dumped the body in da river."

"That's it?" Bumlets asked. 

"Yeah."

"Yeah well we still gotta get Cricket If ya aint goin up then I am and I will come back with her." Luna finaly said.

Bumlets and laughter both stood up. "Wait we'll go with ya!" and with that Bumlets dragged Laughter to the stairs to join Luna.

________________________upstairs__________________________________

"Lovely." Luna said looking around.

"Yeah we should split up we'll find her faster" Laughter said as she warily looked around.

"Nah, no need she's in da room down the hallway remember?" Bumlets replied heading for the room.

"How do you know that's where they where they never told us." Luna pointed out as she followed him.

"I heard their footsteps comin from this way when theys was runnin to get back downstairs." Bumlets replied as if it where common knowledge.

Laughter quietly followed the two as they entered the room only lit slightly by the lightning that would strike every so often outside. And like Peter and Enchanted before them they could hear muffled sounds coming from the closet, as they neared the closet the sounds became more frantic and hurried. Bumlets had his hands on the door right when it sprung open and Cricket came ripping out of there like a bat out of hell. 

"SPIDERS!!!!! AHHHHHHH!" She screamed as she ran around in small circles waving her arms franticly. The other three looked at their friend in disbelief at how many spiders she managed to get on her. In reality there where only 5 but at the speed Cricket was running at it was enough to trick the eye into believing there was more.

Bumlets Grabbed Cricket By her arm efficiently stopping her and quickly batted the spiders off of the girl.

They had just gotten Cricket calmed down when Laughter started screaming her little head off. Apparently a small fire had started on one of the cots not to far away from her. Luna was relived for the fire and if she had it her way she would have left it going the room was a little less dark with it going. Needless to say she could've Murdered Bumlets when he Beat it out with a large blanket, from a nearby cot. Laughter was slowly calming down while at the same time clinging for dear life to her beloved Bumlets.

"Uh guys……"

"What Luna." Who shut the curtains on da windows?"

"Not me." Bumlets said slightly bewildered.

"I didn't." Laughter squeaked from Bumlets side.

"I haven't been by them, to many spider webs." Cricket commented, finally calm now that she wasn't alone.

"Well its awfully dark in here." Luna said quietly as she felt her way to what she hoped was the door.

"Your afraid?" Laughter asked letting up her grip on bumlet's side.

"No.!" Luna snapped, then a board beneath her feet creaked and she jumped about a foot in the air. "Ok maybe just a little." she whispered.

One of the Curtains pulled back and the room was dimly lit once more.

"Ok I opened a curtain can we just leave now. I don't like being in a room where so many people died.." Bumlets said heading for the door.

They made their way down the hall. Half way to the stairs a figure in a black duster once again reared his ugly head, jumping in front of the four teens in the hallway. Now it being as dim as it was in the house the figure looked to Bumlets as Death himself. That's all he and everyone else needed to get them to hurry their ass's downstairs. With no further prompting they all plowed through the lurking stranger and quikly down the stairs.

~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~~--~~--~~--

The four stopped at the bottom of the stairs in a heap. 

"I told you! I did! You didn't listen! Now we're all dead."

"Cricket!" Snoddy bounded over to his presumed dead girlfriend and swept her up in a bear hug.

"I say we leave rain or no!" Bumlets piped up.

The rest agreed and quickly headed towards the door as the duster clad man came bounding down the stairs.

Needing no more incentive the all took off out the door screaming into the dark cold night.

-------------------------------------------------------------

*Gears sits back into her chair and smiles evilly* Yes it took me like 4 or 5 months but its done! Join us next time for the next terrifying tale of newsies confronted by some really scary shit and next time it wont be this tame! Mwhahahahahahahahha *gets up.* Well I'm off to go cause evil! *smiles evilly as she exit the room dramatically in a puff of red foul smelling smoke.*


End file.
